


Falling Embers

by politicalmamaduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Throne Room Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck
Summary: Rey takes Kylo Ren's hand after they have killed Snoke and his Praetorian Guards.





	Falling Embers

The world was on fire around her. 

Bodies and debris were strewn everywhere; the smell of smoke and blood, tangy and sharp, filled the air. 

A hand was outstretched.

She took the hand, allowed herself to feel relief, to feel belonging. For just a moment, she felt secure in her decision, in her place in the world.

He brought her hand to his lips, kissed it, and held it there. He closed his eyes, as if her hand was the only thing anchoring him to the world. 

She took a step closer, brought her other hand to his cheek. 

His arm met her waist, pulling her in. 

His eyes were dark, quietly smoldering. 

A piece of scaffolding came crashing down behind him, but she scarcely noticed. 

Their lips met, and Rey had never felt more alive, more complete. 

He lifted her up, attempting to pull her deeper yet into him, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

The kissing ceased for the briefest of seconds. 

“I love you,” Kylo Ren blurted, looking slightly frightened and far younger than Rey knew him to be. 

“I know,” she replied, and pulled his face back down to hers. 

The floor of Snoke’s throne room was cold despite the falling flames, despite the man and woman wrapped around each other, tearing each other apart with their lips, with their hands. 

Kylo Ren’s clothing was much heavier than Rey’s, and he succeeded in tearing her wraps away, removing every inch of her layers first. 

His eyes were worshipful as she lay naked before him. She watched as he raked her across the coals with his gaze. 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, and she responded by finally removing his pants and undergarment. 

Rey traced her fingers down the scar she had given him, caressing him with her fingers as she had with her blade, then roughly grabbed his hips to pull him closer toward her.    


Their lovemaking was as rough as their fighting had been just minutes prior. 

Their kisses were frantic, hurried, unpracticed.

Rey gasped as he palmed her breasts, stroking and pulling. 

She bit at his lips, at his earlobes, at his neck, marking him even more fully as her own. 

Her gasps turned into moans when he entered her with a finger, then another. 

Her hair was damp with sweat, and her cheeks reddened with exertion and her realization at how wet and desperate she was. 

Kylo’s skin was as flushed as her own, his own brown curls darker yet with the aftermath of the fight. 

Their eyes met once more, reflecting the fire surrounding them. 

He cupped her cheek with his fingers, the barest touch and deepest contrast to the force with which he entered her. 

They ground their bodies together, inelegantly and powerfully, as fiercely as they had fought Snoke’s guards. 

Their minds were as open to each other as their bodies, and Rey felt the Force moving through them as powerfully as she had the first time they touched hands on Ahch-To. 

Her eyes closed as she finally gave herself over to the sensations surrounding her, overwhelming her, filling her. 

She felt Kylo do the same, felt his fingers shaking in her hair while his other hand gripped her hip. 

The world around them was silent, save for their shuddering breathing and gasping, then exploded into brilliant white light. 

The  _ Supremacy _ collapsed as Kylo and Rey collapsed to the floor, wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Rey was dimly aware of embers continuing to fall around them as she returned to herself. 

Kylo’s eyes were dark, never moving from her face. 

He offered her a hand once more, and she clasped it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Enya song of the same name. Comments and constructive feedback always appreciated. You can find me at politicalmamaduck on Tumblr! Huge thanks to Mer/reylotrashcompactor for her beta work.


End file.
